


Take Me Higher (One Looked Up, One Looked Down)

by redlastlove



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlastlove/pseuds/redlastlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is visiting L.A. and notices that there are more stars than usual in the sky. He wants to go stargazing with Mark but his fear of heights makes him uncertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Higher (One Looked Up, One Looked Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first septiplier fic and it's the first one I've written in months so please forgive me if my writing skills are rusty.

Jack was visiting L.A. this weekend and while Jack was flying in he had noticed that the stars were strangely more present tonight. Usually, they weren’t very noticeable as the radiant L.A. lights drowned them out. But today, Jack felt very peaceful staring up at them. Jack had been in Los Angeles for a little longer than thirty minutes while he patiently waited for Mark to pick him up but he was still anxious, giddy, and curious. As he was too spaced out pondering the possible reason for the stars’ appearance, he didn’t observe Mark jogging towards him. It took a low chuckle from the red-haired man to break Jack’s deep concentration.

“It’s only been two minutes and you already aren’t paying attention to me.” Mark quipped teasingly. He grabbed Jack’s luggage while shooting the other man a dazzling smile. “Hey! You don’t have to do that; I’m fine. I don’t want to trouble you.” Jack protested, trying to grab his suitcase. Mark just laughed and slinged his free arm around Jack’s shoulder. “You’re going to be my guest, so I have to be troubled by your Irish ass.”

Jack just smiled and shot Mark a grateful look. “Well then maybe I’ll just stay with someone else!” Jack said, taking on an air of mock offense. “Aw shut up and get in my car!” Mark laughed, opening the door for Jack and shoving his bags in the trunk. “Fine, fine. You win Fischbach...”

The rest of their drive was fairly quiet and the two men only chatted about what they had been up to as well as some YouTube news. When they arrived at Mark’s home, Jack noticed with awe that even more stars were present in the skies above the house. “Mark, is the sky always so star-filled here?” Jack questioned, his head turned upwards toward the sky.

“Uh.. not usually. It’s kind of odd that there are so many, huh?”

Jack turned towards Mark and grinned. “They must be here because there’s another true star in town!” 

Mark chuckled and then grabbing Jack’s suitcase, started jogging to his front door. “Sure Jack, but we all know that I’m the YouTube prince.” He pronounced haughtily. Laughing, Jack shook his head and stepped inside the house with Mark. “So what do you want to do first?” Mark asked him, setting down Jack’s bags by the door.

“Well, I’d love to go stargazing to be honest..” 

Grinning widely, Mark phonated, “I know just the place!”

He grasped Jack’s hand, leading him upstairs to a ladder. “This leads to my roof, we can see the stars clearly from there.”

Jack’s eyes widened as the sight of him falling off Mark’s roof flashed through his mind. Sweat started to bead on his forehead as his fear of heights swept through him. In a simple stutter of “Um..” Jack mentally dismissed the idea and started rubbing his arm out of nervousness.

“Hey, I know you have a fear of heights but I’ll be there. Right next to you.” Mark assured quietly, tightening his grip on Jack’s wrist. 

Gratefully looking up at Mark, Jack shot the other man a small smile as he was led up the ladder. As soon as they reached the roof, Jack felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He could see so many things that were below them and it was slowly unnerving him.

“Hey Jack, come on. Don’t worry about what’s below us, just focus on what’s above.” 

Startled, Jack turned to look at Mark, wondering if the man was making fun of him. All he was met with was Mark’s kind eyes and sweet smile which soothed his nerves. Jack turned his gaze towards the sky while Mark turned his eyes to the city, but they both saw something which was dazzling. The city lights all seemed to blur together, forming something which resembled a glittering jewelry box while the sky was filled with small shiny stars which resembled glitter that was spilled on a piece of dark blue paper.

One thing that was the same though was that both were happy to be on that roof, one looking up and one looking down. 

Jack was very grateful for the litany of stars that were present that night as he was met with a situation that was in semblance of _romance. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos! ★~(◡﹏◕✿)


End file.
